


7. Fault

by ZsadistCortel



Series: Hetalia USUK 100 Theme Drabbles [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsadistCortel/pseuds/ZsadistCortel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100+ themed drabbles starring America and England (and featuring their relationship with one another in different universes, times, and situations).</p>
            </blockquote>





	7. Fault

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

 

  1. Fault




 

 

It was not a secret to anyone that England was very critical of himself and his appearance.  What would surprise them was the America was just as, if not more, critical of his own appearance.  They were an odd pair, each spending countless hours of the day staring at their respective reflections and frowning.  Both wondered what it was the other saw in him.  The oddest thing about their strange habit, was that neither noticed the other doing the same thing.  America and England were rather oblivious to the fact that each felt they were not good enough for the other. 

 

Friends of the two were not really sure what to make of the odd quirk the couple unknowingly shared.  Perhaps they should inform one or the other?  Or would it be best to stay out of it and allow the duo to continue as they were?  In the end, no one ever said a thing about it to either blond.  Best to just let them figure it our themselves, was the general consensus.

 

It was a rather odd thing that the two lover's had.  Neither thought the flaws of the other were anything to be fussed about, but each spent hours a day mulling over the flaws they perceived in themselves.    America wasn't as obvious as his lover was.  Barely anyone would guess he was so concerned with what he felt was wrong with himself unless they knew him very very well.  One would assume England was the more insecure person in their relationship.  After all, some would say, England had so many obvious flaws.  Why was America with him at all?

 

America didn't see it that way.  He wondered just what he had done to deserve someone as perfect for him as his England was.  When England was asleep in his arms after a long day, America would lay there and think about just how lucky he was to be there.  What if England left him?  What if he found someone more polite, or smarter, or just better?  These questions kept him awake often.  You would never know it, but if anyone was insecure in their relationship it was America.


End file.
